Buffy is a Winchester?
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: UPDATED! What if two years after Dean was born, but two years before Sam was born Mary and John had a daughter who was kidnapped at birth and thought dead? What if she was blonde, sarcastic and the Slayer? BtVSSupernatural Crossover.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Buffy…a ****Winchester**  
Written By immortalwizardpirateelf-fan  
PG13-General-English

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the copyright for Buffy, Supernatural or any recognizable celebrity or fictional personality, not of my creation, depicted in the movie or this fic. They belong to either their inventors or themselves. I do not own the settings, and any songs used belong to their original artist.

**Author's Note**: To let you know I love reviews. And I'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, suggestions, requests, and constructive criticism (If I wrote something wrong or got something in the canon wrong, let me know and tell me how I can fix it) are welcome. Remember the more you review, the more I write.

Notes on the story-

_This is set around the time in Season 4 when the Scoobies kicked Adam's ass. And is pre-pilot on Supernatural. _

**_If anyone has any complaints about the fact that the boys from Supernatural know about Buffy type vamps and demons, forget about it. This is an AU fic anyway, as are all crossovers_**

_For those of you who liked Riley…… sorry, but I never liked the guy...at all. He was way to clingy, over-protective, and had that "I'm a man so I have to be better and stronger than my woman" vibe. He never got that Buffy and the Slayer weren't two halves to a whole, so I will have to get rid of him. I think that by Season 4 Buffy and the Slayer side of her had merged. The only guys who were even close to understanding that were Angel and Spike, and there were times when Spike was even closer than Angel was. I truly think that had his soul been bound Angel might've stayed in Sunnydale and with Buffy, regardless of Joyce's preferences._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE **

Lawrence, Kansas: January 18, 1981

"I can't believe it, John. Our beautiful little girl," a young woman with light brown, almost blonde hair, said as she looked into the window of the nursery at the hospital at their newborn daughter.

John Winchester smiled at his wife, Mary. He stood next to her, holding their two year old son Dean. Mary was right; their daughter was beautiful and was definitely going to be a looker once she grew up. He looked down t his son, who had laid his head on his father's shoulder and was sucking on his fingers. "So, whatcha think Dean? Is your sister pretty?" he asked.

Dean looked from his father down at the baby and then back to his dad and smiled, "Racha preey, daddy."

John and Mary chuckled. Dean, and now little Rachel Elizabeth, were the pride and joy of their lives. As the young family continued watching the young infant, they didn't notice the nurse come up.

"I'm sorry folks, but visiting hours are over," she announced.

John and Mary looked at one another and John sighed. "Dean and I'll be here to pick you and little Rachel up tomorrow at nine all right," he told her.

Mary nodded. "Go and put this trouble maker to bed," she said with a smile as she grabbed Dean from his father and tickled his stomach. Dean laughed and as soon as it started, the tickling stopped and he was back in his father's arms. "I love you little man," she said placing a kiss to his chubby toddler cheek, then pressed a loving and gentle kiss to her husband's lips, "I love you too John. I'll see you in the morning."

John nodded and watched as his wife walked back to her room in the maternity ward. He hefted Dean onto his shoulders, holding each hand in one of his, and made his way back to their 1967 Impala.

Neither of the new parents noticed a man wearing a trench coat and Dick Tracey style hat was watching them with a sad look. "God I hate this part of my job," he muttered. However, as long as the Council of Watchers didn't get their hands on this little girl, it was all good. The Powers were royally pissed at how much the Council had FUBAR'd in the way they treated the Slayer line.

Making sure that no one was watching the balance demon known as Whistler walked into the nursery and smiled gently at baby Rachel. "Hello sweetness, aren't you just a precious little girl," he cooed, wait a sec…a demon cooing at a baby, he shook his head.

He picked the baby up, and as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared with baby Rachel. For years, the Winchesters believing their baby girl had died from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.

Two years and some months later in May of 1983, Mary and John had another child, another son whom they named Samuel. Six months later, discovering a demon hovering over her son's crib, Mary fought to save her child, only to be thrown and held against the ceiling of her son's nursery, as her belly was sliced open. Her final thoughts as she watched John and Dean take Sam and get to safety, were that she hadn't failed in saving Sam as she had Rachel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los Angeles, CA: January 18, 1981

Joyce Summers sat in the rocking chair she had bought six months earlier, when she found out she was pregnant. She had been so excited. She immediately began decorating a nursery for her unborn child, a daughter she had been assured by the doctors. She continued rocking in the chair, softly crying as he remembered it was only five months earlier that she had had a miscarriage and lost the baby.

Unknown to her, Whistler, with the youngest of the Winchester clan had arrived at the Summers household. Knowing it was necessary he sent a telepathic message to the Powers and had asked them to conjure memories for Joyce of her being pregnant, and giving birth and having a daughter she had named Buffy Anne. In a flash of light, the deed was done, and Buffy Anne Summers, formerly Rachel Elizabeth Winchester, was placed in her new home, with no one knowing the truth.

**Nineteen Years Later… **Sunnydale, CA: April, 2000

John Winchester and his sons, Sam and Dean drove into the town of Sunnydale with one thing on their mind, helping the slayer. As they drove past one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale, the trio heard the sound of fighting and all looked at one another. If someone was fighting and they needed help, then they were going to get it.

The Impala slowed to a crawl as John entered the cemetery and suddenly pulled to a stop. John then turned to his boys, now 21, and 16 (almost 17), and said, "Load up boys."

The two nodded their heads and as one, they exited the car and went to the trunk where their weapons (stakes, sea salt, guns, silver bullets, magnesium bullets, et. were stored). As they made ready to shut the trunk, they were all startled by the sound of someone being slammed against concrete.

"Pitiful human," a strange voice said, "You're the Slayer and you can't even stop me."

"Is that what you think ugly?" a woman's voice came, "Do you think your 'mommy'" the voice dripped with sarcasm on the word mommy, "is going to save you? She's nothing but a government funded modern day Dr. Frankenstein, and you're nothing but demon, human and technology all mixed together."

The Winchester men all looked at one another in shock. The US government knew about the things that went bump in the night and were funding a doctor who performed experiments on them?

The thing laughed, "You see there you're wrong, she's already dead."

"Yeah, well I never liked her anyway," the woman replied, "her classes sucked. But she didn't deserve to die."

The Winchester clan finally got rid of their shock at hearing a woman talk like that to a demon and moved from the car to where they heard the voices. What they saw shocked them. There in front of them was a tiny woman, long dirty blonde hair, tiny, barely reaching 5' 4" and looked like she weighed 100 lbs soaking wet, and she was literally beating the shit out of demon-human-cyborg thing that was twice her height and weight, at least.

Suddenly the demon threw her back and turned to where they were standing. It grinned and suddenly Sam was being dragged by closer by some kind of telekinetic power. The demon was about to say something, when a knife blew past Sam and hit it in its neck.

Everyone turned to see the blonde woman, "Let him go Adam," she ordered, "This is between you and me and the Initiative and you know it."

The thing she called Adam looked at her for a second and then nodded, "The innocents shall be spared," he agreed, "for now. But once you are gone, they have no protection."

And suddenly before anyone could blink he took off leaving The woman standing in the cemetery with the three Winchesters.

She turned to the three men and sighed, Great, now I have to explain the Sunnydale night life to them, she thought. Yet before she could get a word in edge wise, John who had finally got a clear look at her face suddenly went pale.

"Rachel?" he whispered. He didn't know how, but her was damn near certain that this woman, the Slayer, was the daughter he had thought to be dead all these years.

The woman looked at him curiously and shook her head, "No, I'm Buffy Summers, the Slayer."

"No, sweets," another voice came out of the darkness. "That's not exactly true."

Buffy whirled around and hissed, "Whistler!" In two strides she had Whistler pinned to a mausoleum by the neck, "Start talking!"

Whistler chuckled weakly. "Ummm… you see the PTB knew what a royal mess the Council was making of the Slayers, so they decided to make sure you had as close to a normal childhood as possible until you were called," Buffy tightened her grip a little more, "You're not really the daughter of Hank and Joyce Summers. Your real name is Rachel Elizabeth Winchester and those guys behind you are your father and brothers."

Buffy released her tight hold on the demon, "Does mom know?" she asked. She knew better than to contradict the PTB emissary, for all he had messed up her life, he was always entirely truthful with her.

Whistler shook his head, "No kiddo. It's up to you if you want to tell her of not, but if you want to tell her, the PTB can remove the memory spell from her," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll let you all talk. If you need me to remove the spell, just call Slayer."

Buffy nodded and just as soon as Whistler appeared, he was gone and she was left with her real brothers and father. She was not ready to deal with this just yet, she had to think, but she also had to make sure her family was safe so she turned back to them and said, "Look Sunnydale isn't the safest place at night, so I'll take you to a motel and we can talk in the morning, is that okay?"

John was still in shock from seeing his little girl, little Rachel, all grown up and who was the Slayer, couldn't answer. Dean, who could barely remember his younger sister replied, "Yeah, that's fine, I think dad's just in shock from finding out you're alive."

Buffy just raised an eyebrow but ignored her urge to question them on that. She walked over and helped John stand straight and the four began walking towards the Impala. Sam, who'd been quiet up till now finally spoke, "Since Dean forgot to introduce us, I'm Sam," he pointed to Dean, "that's Dean," he then gestured towards John, "and that's our dad, John Winchester."

Buffy smiled at him. So now she had a little brother and a big brother, this could be fun. "You guys don't looked so shocked at seeing a Frankenstein's monster, or of hearing about a Slayer?" she commented.

Dean had just opened the car and Sam got in the back, along with their dad, while Buffy sat in the front seat to direct them into the hotel. "Well, let's just say that we've known about the weird ever since mom was murdered," Dean told her.

A few minutes later, the Impala rolled into the hotel and Dean had checked them into a room. Buffy stayed for a few minutes helping them bring in their gear before leaving and reminding them she'd be there to talk in the morning, and warning them not to open the door to anyone at night.

As the door shut behind her, Dean and Sam let out the breath they didn't know they had held. There were a lot of questions that were going to be asked in the morning and a lot to talk about. But that would have to wait for morning, now they had to take care of their dad who looked like he'd been gob-smacked.

Neither brother could blame him; after all, he had only told them small bits and pieces about their sister. She had been born two years after Dean and it had been thought she had died from SIDS the day after she was born. To find out she was alive and well and that she was the Slayer; a hunter of the things people never want to admit are real, well it was a shock. After all, their dad had probably believed that his little girl had been spared this life.

Yes, the Winchester clan would have plenty of questions come morning.

**CHAPTER 1 **

The next morning dawned and Buffy awoke to the sound of the alarm. She groaned and was about to hit the alarm when she remembered what had happened the night before. Looking over to the other side of the room she found Willow still asleep in the other bed. Good, she could get out of the room and head back to the hotel before Willow woke up.

Using her Slayer stealth, Buffy quickly made her way to her closet and pulled out a pair of light brown leather pants, a light pink cami and her light brown leather coat, then headed to the bathroom.

An hour later, dressed, made up and hair done to perfection she looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. Now it was time to head over and finally meet her new found family properly, and not while she was out slaying.

--------------------

Back at the hotel, the three Winchester men were waking up. Dean and Sam woke first followed by their father. As John looked at his boys he asked, "What happened last night?"

The tow boys looked at one another and shared a look. It was obvious their dad didn't believe what he saw last night was real. And it looked like they had to break the news to him.

"Ummm…dad," Sam began, "Last night we pulled into Sunnydale, and went to one of the local cemeteries where we found the slayer."

John's eyes lit up. They had found the slayer fast. "And?"

Sam looked nervously at his father. "Dad, the Slayer, well it's Rachel. Our sister."

"What? Rachel was declared…" John began but was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.

Dean walked over, "Who is it?"

"It's Buffy, or if you prefer, Rachel, and I come bearing edibles," the voice on the other side replied.

John rolled his eyes at how fast Dean opened the door and admitted the girl. But he was shocked to find who entered. As Buffy walked into the room, John could have sworn twenty –five years had not passed and he was looking a younger, more blonde version of his late Mary. Damned if this wasn't his little Rachel all grown up.

He shook his head, he never told his boys this, but he had taken the only picture they had had of Rachel, taken the morning she had supposedly died and then taken it to have a professional do an age progression. He had kept the pictures he had of her at ages 2, 5, 8, 10, 15, and 18 hidden in his case along with pictures of his wife, to remind himself of the other two reasons he fought against the dark.

"Morning everyone," Buffy greeted them cheerily.

The sound of her voice brought John out of his trance as Buffy set the box of donuts and cups of coffee on the table.

Sam looked at Buffy curiously. "How can you be so cheerful with only five hours of sleep?" he wondered.

Buffy looked over at Sam and replied, "It's all got to do with being the Slayer." She hopped up and sat on the table so she was facing her new found family. "So, Sam introduced you all last night, and that balance demon, Whistler, he said that you are my dad and brothers," she began.

"Yeah," Dean replied while grabbing a coffee and donut, "I'm about two years older than you. And Sam is just over two years younger. By the way, thanks for breakfast."

Buffy shrugged. "No prob. You mentioned that you all know about the weird stuff in the world, and you even knew about the Slayer, how do you know all this?"

Sam, John and Dean all looked at one another then back at Buffy and John began to explain. "When Sam was six months old, your mother, my wife Mary, went into his nursery to check on him. She found something standing over his crib and tried to reach him. She called out for me, but by the time Dean and I got there, she had been thrown against the wall and was on the ceiling, her stomach looked like someone had sliced through it. I grabbed Sam and handed him to Dean…"

"Dad told me to take Sammy here," he said pointing to their brother, "and get him out of the house while he tried to get mom. I was only four and I did as I was told and waited out in front of the house before dad came out."

John then picked the story back up, "I tried to get Mary but it was too late, before I could reach her, she burst into flames. Knowing that there was nothing I could do, I ran out of the house to the boys. Ever since then we've been studying and fighting the supernatural. Trying to find out what killed her and why it was after our family."

As Buffy sat there in the room with her real father and brothers, (she didn't even question whether they were, the PTB maybe stuck up assholes and never gave the whole story, but they never out and out lied to her. But, Willow's influence came through; maybe it wouldn't be too bad to make sure. Better safe than sorry,) listening to the story about why they were hunting the supernatural, and learning that a demon killed her real mother, the Slayer in her raged. But she kept a tight lid reigned on the Slayer. "So in all your research, you found out about the Slayer?" she asked. "What were you able to find out?"

"That it was usually a teenage girl; she fought demons, vampires and other supernatural creatures. Oh, yeah, and that she usually died young," Sam replied. "Was there anything more?"

Buffy chuckled, she should have known that her younger brother was the brains in the family. "Well, that's most of it. I'm sure you probably know that Earth wasn't always a paradise and before humans were here, it was a playground for demons, right?" the three men nodded, "Well the Slayer was created as a way to combat the evil. However, there's a group of people located in England called the Watcher's Council. It's their duty to find, train and prepare all potential slayers, and to train and assist the Slayer in researching the big bad of the week," here she looked at her father, "even if the Powers hadn't intervened, a watcher would have taken me from you and raised me to become nothing but a supernatural killing machine. I wouldn't have been allowed to see you all, or even to have friends. I probably wouldn't even be here right now, if not for the fact that I have some loyal friends who fight with me."

At her admission, her dad and brothers looked gobsmacked, "You mean to say that these watcher's would have taken you from your mother and me had you stayed with us?" John asked.

Buffy nodded. "That's right. Lucky for me my first watcher, Merrick, and my current watcher are pretty understanding, they both understood that I like doing things my way. And that I'm not about to be pushed around."

As Buffy talked about the council it was easy for John, Dean and Sam to learn that she didn't like them very much, if at all. As John thought about what Rachel had told them about the Council raising the slayer to be perfect little demon killing machines, and then dying young because of their incompetence, it made his blood boil. However before he could speak, Dean looked at his sister and spoke first.

"Uh, sis," Dean blurted out, "what do you mean that if not for your friends, you wouldn't be here now?"

Buffy looked at Dean in shock at the fact he had called her sis, but shrugged it off. "Well, when I was first called, I fought against Lothos, a master vampire, and won because Merrick sacrificed himself to save me, and my friend Pike helped me take care of the vampires who busted up the dance. When I came to Sunnydale, I put a stop to the Harvest, and fought against the Master, who was the head of the Aurlieas Clan; he drained me, and left me to drown in a pool of water. My best friend and ex-boyfriend, Xander and Angel, both came and performed CPR on me. Hence the reason you see me alive before you now."

After pondering her statement for a moment, Sam couldn't keep his mouth shut. "You've died!" he cried out.

"Yeah, but it was only for a couple of minutes," she replied nonchalantly. "I've also fought The Three, assassins who were members of the Order of Teraka, Angelus, Spike, Drusilla, and the Judge."

John's eyes widened in both shock and admiration; as he recognized the names of the demons, she was talking about. "How'd you kill the Judge, all the lore I've found said he couldn't be killed by anything man made," he asked curiously.

Buffy's lips curved into an evil smirk as she replied, "My friend Xander, for a belated birthday present a couple years ago, went to the base nearby and stole a rocket launcher," her smirk widened into an evil grin and her eyes sparkled. "The Judge was going to kill everyone in the mall, but he caught me on the opposite side of the mall. He thought he was all tough and said how nothing forged by man could kill him. Well I just said, 'Times have changed' and fired off the rocket. He did have a shocked look on his face as he blew up."

As she finished her little monologue, Sam and Dean both cracked up. They had to admit the image was kind of funny. Buffy was about to ask them more about their lives when her cell phone rang. Pulling it out and looking at the caller ID she groaned. Of course it would be Giles, most likely needing an update on her patrol from last night. Turning to her brothers and her father, she said, "I gotta take this call." Her family nodded and she pressed answer. "Hey Giles…" she rolled her eyes, "no I am not developing precognitive powers…Hey!...Yeah, yeah I know payback for all the grief I've given you, so what did you want?...Ok, ok I get it, it's apocalypse season once again…oh yeah, we are sooo going to have to talk later today…All right, bye watcher mine."

"So that was your watcher?" John asked with practiced feigned disinterest.

Buffy looked at her dad and nodded. "Yeah. But he's more like a dad than an employer," she winced as she knew how deep the comment must've hurt him, "I'm sorry about that dad, but you need to remember, until last night I had no idea you existed. I had always thought that Joyce and Hank Summers were my parents and let's just say that Hank has never been father of the year material."

Dean and Sam who had been watching the interaction knew that it was the truth and couldn't fault her for speaking it. However, they also saw the slight hurt in their dad's eyes. "Had I know you were alive before last night, you can be damned sure I wouldn't have treated you badly Rac- Buffy," John told her as he got up and gave her a hug.

Buffy returned the hug, remembering to lessen the use of her slayer strength. As she released her father, she suddenly remembered she had class at one. "Look, I gotta to and get to class, but I want you to meet the rest of the Scooby Gang, so I'll be back around 2:30 to pick you up all right?"

The three Winchester Men nodded and after each getting a hug from Buffy, she left and headed back to campus, leaving her newly found blood family with more questions to try and figure out the tiny blonde whirlwind.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

Buffy had just gotten to the classroom where her psych class was located when she heard her name called. Turning around she grinned slightly as she saw her best friend, Willow Rosenberg.

"Buffy!" Willow called as she walked over, "Where were you? Did you have a breakfast meeting with Riley?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, I'll tell you after class."

Willow nodded. She knew that when Buffy said that, it was most likely about Slayer business. "'kay. Giles wants at the Magic shop at 3 today."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, he called me this morning. I got an errand to run after class, so let Giles know for me if I'm late," she asked as they took their seats and waited for the sub since Professor Walsh was dead.

"All right," Willow said. She was really curious about what Buffy had to tell her but decided not to push the issue, yet.

The next couple of hours flew by fast as they sat and listened to the lecture. Which in Buffy's opinion was kind of boring, but then again, It could just be the fact that the teacher is boring, she thought with a laugh. Finally after what seemed hours, to Buffy, class was over.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Willow as they grabbed their bags and purses, "Don't worry, I'll explain everything once I get to the Magic Box," Buffy said as she noticed the 'spill-your-guts-or-else' look on Willow's face.

And with that, Buffy hurriedly headed back to her father and brother's hotel room to pick them up to meet the Scooby Gang. She was so focused that she completely ignored Riley's voice calling for her to stop.

Ten minutes later she was knocking on the door of the hotel room. Sam opened the door and grinned when he saw his sister. "Buffy," he moved aside and let her inside the room.

"Hey Sam," Buffy grinned, then slightly frowned when she didn't see her dad or Dean. She then shook her head. Two days ago she thought that some heartless and cruel bastard was her biological father and then just last night she discovered that the people she had thought were her biological parents weren't. Calling John "Dad" seemed like it should feel weird, but the fact that her whole life was filled with weird was nothing new to her. Besides, after taking psych, she had subconsciously realized that Hank Summers was not her real father. And while Giles was great and all, he was just a surrogate father. Shrugging to herself, Buffy asked, "Where're dad and Dean?"

"They went to check out the town," he explained, "they should be back…"he was interrupted by the sound of the 1967 Impala, "right about now."

Buffy smirked. "Come on Sammy," she said grabbing his arm and the two exited the hotel room. As they approached the car, Buffy grinned and said, "Got room for two more?"

John shook his head ruefully, "Get in you two and we'll go to the 'Magic Box' is it Buffy?"

She nodded. "Yeah, after the high school blew up Giles bought the store and we sell magical items and there's also areas for training and for researching for the next big bad," she told them as she and Sam climbed into the car. "Sam said you guys went to check out the town?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah we did," he then remembered the high school, "What happened to the high school?"

Buffy suddenly blushed and looked sheepish. "Well, the former mayor of my little town was a mage. He'd been mayor since the founding of the town over one hundred years ago. Anyway, he had finally made it far enough along the rung of demonic levels where he could ascend to become a full demon…"

"Wait, are you saying that humans came ascend to become demons?" John asked as he started the car back up.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, not all demons are from Hell itself, but are from other dimensions," she looked at him and her brothers curiously. "You didn't know that?" They all shook their heads and Buffy continued the story. "Anyway, the mayor decided to set the ascension for during my high school graduation. The Scoobies and I found out the plan and planned and armed our classmates with weapons to fight off the mayors demonic goons and vampires," at their shocked gazes she added, "it was during an eclipse. We weren't able to stop him before he transformed, which I'm kinda glad of since he turned into a 60 ft demonic snake and ate our principal who was a Nazi bastard who kept trying to get me expelled."

"Why did your principal hate you?" Sam questioned. He was curious since all of his teachers and principals seemed nice.

Buffy shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. After the mayor transformed and ate Principal Snyder, I started taunting him and had him chase me through the school halls which were empty of innocents, and finally had him trapped in the school library, once I climbed out the window, we blew up the school with C4 and some homemade bombs, then poof, no more demon."

As she finished talking, Buffy noticed the looks on the faces of her family. They all ranged from shock to horror, admiration, and being proud. After letting them soak in the information, Buffy cleared her throat, "Well we better get going, I promised that I'd be at the Magic Box before three," she informed them.

John came out of his thoughts and nodded before taking the car out of park and asking for directions. Five minute later the group of four were pulling up in front of the Magic Box and climbing out of the Impala.

Buffy took and breathe and silently braced herself for the barrage of questions that were going to be coming from her friends. She led the way into the shop, John, Dean and Sam following close behind.

At the sound of the bell ringing, Anya, who had been at the cash register counting the cash looked up and was about to ask if whoever had walked in wanted to by something when she sa that it was Buffy.

"Buffy," her face brightened as she noticed John, Dean and Sam, "and you brought customers."

Buffy shook her head, "They're not customers Ahn, they're in OUR line of work. Where're Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara and Riley?"

"In the back researching," Anya told her and before Buffy could cover her mouth Anya blurted out, "Those guys look like they could give good orgasms, but I'm happy with Xander."

Buffy groaned. "Ahn, didn't Xander ask to you to not talk about that in public?"

Anya shrugged. "Yeah, but it's a natural process…" this time Buffy was able to cover her mouth.

"Ahn, please, don't scare them off with your sex talk," Anya nodded, "Good, I'm going to get everyone."

Buffy then let Anya go and after a nod to John headed in the back where she found everyone researching. Riley was the first to notice her and pulled in for a quick kiss, "Where were you?"

"I had to take care of a few things," she admitted as she moved out of Riley's arms, then turned to Giles, "Giles, did the council ever tell you why I had been left off the radar of the possible potentials?"

Giles looked surprised at the question but answered, "Well, no they didn't have an answer for that. They only said that once you became a slayer whatever was hiding you removed the protection. Why?"

Buffy then grinned wickedly, "Come on there're some people out front for you all to meet," she said dragging Riley by the hand out to the front of the store, the rest of the Scoobies following.

As they got to the front Buffy noticed her dad and Dean were admiring the weapons, and Sam was looking at the books. Anya, however, was back at the register.

John, who had noticed Buffy and the others first nudged Dean in the shoulder and the two walked over, after grabbing Sam and soon found themselves in front of others who also fought against the darkness as well.

Buffy released Riley's hand and moved to stand between the two groups. Pointing to each person, Buffy began making introductions, " Willow, Tara, Giles, Xander, Anya, Riley, I'd like you to meet John Winchester and his sons Sam and Dean. They hunt," she looked at her blood family and then back at the Scoobies, "demons, and well anything that paranormal and evil. Like us. John, Sam, Dean, these are my best friends, Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay, who're also our two resident witches, Xander Harris, our demolitions expert, Anya Jenkins, formerly known as Anyanka, Vengeance Demon and Patron Saint of Scorned Women. My friend and watcher, Rupert Giles. My boyfriend, and another demon hunter, Special Agent Riley Finn."

Giles was the first to speak up, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Winchester, but I'm not sure why Buffy has brought you here, perhaps she could explain?"

Buffy gave her watcher a sheepish glance. "Sorry about that Giles. But long story short, I ran into them last night while on patrol while I fought Adam," she explained, "They told me they knew about what's what and came to help."

Giles nodded. "It's alright dear girl. But I'm sensing there's another reason," he said giving her a 'tell us or else' look.

"Yeah Buff, what's going on?" Xander added.

Riley had stayed behind Buffy and was looking at Dean with a look of…not disgust, but apprehension.

"Yeah, you promised to explain why you were acting all weird this morning," Willow babbled.

"I did didn't I," Buffy quipped, "Well after we introduced ourselves, an old 'friend'," the sarcasm of the word friend couldn't be more plain, "came by to talk."

"Oh no, not Deadboy again," Xander snarked.

Buffy shot him a deadly glare. "No it wasn't Angel. It was Whistler, the balance demon."

Giles looked interested, "And what did he say?"

"Basically, that the PTB saw how much of a screw up the council was and they sent him to move me to I guess you could say a safe house till I was called. The PTB messed with my real parents, and mom's and Hank's memories," Buffy said nonchalantly, "He also told me that the PTB hid me from the council by masking my slayer potential, and that John here is my real father and Sam and Dean are my brothers."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

The sound of a pin dropping could be heard, such was the silence throughout the Magic Box after Buffy's little bombshell. Buffy had to stifle a grin at the sight of her friends faces. They took the news just like she'd hoped.

Giles, true to form, had his glasses off and was in the process of cleaning them as he muttered, "Oh Dear Lords".

Xander and Riley both had their mouths hanging open in shock. Neither had expected this. And if truth be told, Riley had heard about Jon through the Initiative and was very wary about what the man and Buffy's older brother would do to him.

Willow's eyes were bugging out as she tried to make sense of what her best friend told her.

Anya was just ignoring them and counting the money from the till.

Tara on the other hand had started looking at their auras and Buffy's, she knew that if their auras matched in any short of way, that it was the truth, The Winchesters were Buffy's family.

Finally able to pull himself from his daze, Giles looked at Buffy and asked, "Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah," she replied with a grin, "they are my father and my brothers."

As Giles finally took a good and long look at the three Winchester Men, he realized the physical similarities. While John and Sam were tall, nearing six foot, six-two, Dean and Buffy were a good five inches shorter. Buffy and Dean both had dirty blonde hair and hazel-green eyes. The siblings also shared similar facial characteristics, like their mouths and their eye shapes. The more he noticed the more he realized that Buffy was right.

Before he could comment though, Tara spoke up softly, "Sam," everyone turned towards the shy blonde, "have you ever performed any spells or used any sort of telekinesis?"

Sam shook his head, "No, why?"

"W-w-w-well, it's just, I can read auras and yours is extremely powerful," she replied, "I-I think you may have some latent magical talent that you haven't been able to access, yet."

Buffy looked over at her younger brother and noticed he seemed to be in denial. "I can't have any psychic or magical powers. They'd've shown by now…right?" Sam questioned.

Willow, Giles and Tara looked at one another and nodded. "Sam, it's possible for you to not realize your potential until late in life. I didn't know I was able to access the magicks until I was seventeen," she admitted with a small smile, "the first spell I did was a spell to re-ensoul Angelus."

Willow paused in her explanation and gave everyone a sheepish look. She hadn't meant to mention Angel or his demon side, Angelus. Before she could continue, John spoke up after looking at Buffy. He couldn't help but wonder what the story was.

He had first heard of Angelus ten years ago and what he had heard disturbed him. The vampire was the most ruthless and psychotic vampire ever known. He had left a trail 150 years long before disappearing for just over 90 years.

" Willow," John asked the red head, "did you say that you all fought Angelus and ensouled him?"

Wills looked at the other Scoobies, who knew what she was talking about and they all nodded. She looked at her best friend's father and nodded, "Yeah. You see, just over 90 years ago, Angelus killed the favored daughter of the Romany Gypsy Clan and in revenge their elder, she cursed him with his soul. Thing is, there was a clause on it that said if he ever had a moment of pure happiness, he'd lose his soul."

"Ah," John replied, "and you all met him when he was soulless?"

"No dad," Buffy answered, to the surprise of the original Scoobies, "we knew him for a year and a half before he lost his soul. He was/is a warrior for our side, the side of the Good," Buffy finished before stalking out of the front door and walking away, leaving the group behind her in a relatively awkward silence for a few moments.

John after those few moments motioned to Sam and Dean to follow their sister, leaving John to wonder just what Angelus' relationship with his baby girl was. Turning to the most likely source, he turned to the Scoobies and asked point blank, "Look, I know you don't know me or my boys. But you all know my daughter, and you all care for her…could one of you explain things?"

Giles looked at Xander and Willow, who had been there since the beginning and they nodded, prepared to answer any questions they knew Buffy wouldn't kill them for later. As the group got ready to sit down for a long night of talking, no one noticed that Riley had left soon after Buffy, Sam and Dean left.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

Buffy felt the tears fall down her face as she thought about Angel. They weren't sad or happy, but bittersweet as she thought of her lost love. She was also angry, well not angry so much as she was frustrated. She had promised Angel she'd never forget their day together when he'd become human and she hadn't forgotten it.

As she walked down the street she could sense someone following her and grinned slightly as she realized it was her brothers. Turning to face them she said, "Come on guys, I know you're there." Dean and Sam moved form their hiding places and walked over to join their sister. "Dad sent you to help didn't he?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he did. He didn't want you taking any chances and told us to watch your back," he admitted.

Buffy chuckled, "Well, if I'm going to blow off some steam, let's see if we can't find some more information on ADAM and any other bads…" she paused, her slayer senses go off as she sensed a certain vampire, "Spike," she practically growled, "get your bleached blonde ass out here, NOW!"

"Calm down slayer," Spike replied coming around the corner, "I was only looking to find you to give you some information," he then shot looks at Sam and Dean, "Who're they?"

Buffy groaned and threw a halfhearted glare at Spike. "Spike, these are my brothers Sam, and Dean. Sam, Dean, this is Spike and before you ask he is a vampire, but the Initiative vamp-napped him and placed a chip in his head which gives him migraines if he hurts a human," she grinned wickedly.

Spike growled. "Only the bloody Scoobies were supposed to know," he then realized something and grinned evilly, "I guess this is why I liked your mum so much, she's not even related to you by blood."

At that comment, Buffy saw red and flew at Spike with her slayer strength, pinning him against the wall of the building. "Spike, just do both of us a favor, tell me what you know about Adam before I stake you," she ordered.

Spike groaned. He hated being or even seeming weak. But as Buffy was his grand-sire's mate, even if she didn't realize the bite mark he left on her was a claim mark, he HAD to listen to her. "Sorry luv. Look, I heard through the grapevine that Adam is planning on destroying the Initiative and begin creating more Frankenstein freaks like himself at the end of the week," Buffy let him go and Spike started walking away, but as he reached the corner, he turned back and looked at Buffy, "Oh, and Slayer?"

"What?" came the irritated reply.

"Peaches doesn't hear a word about this," he said forcefully.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Sure Spike, sure."

As Spike left and soon left hearing range, Dean and Sam looked at Buffy. "Who the hell was that? Why didn't you stake him if he was a vampire?" Dean asked angrily.

"That Dean," Buffy replied just as angry, "was Spike, a.k.a. William the Bloody, one of the most vicious vampires on the earth. And he's been neutered by the government," seeing their perplexed looks she altered her statement, "some army guys vamp-napped him, and placed a chip in his brain that causes him migraines if he tries to hurt humans."

"But why didn't you just stake him then?" Sam wondered, "If he can't hurt you wouldn't that make it an easy slay?"

Buffy nodded and began walking, leading her older and younger brother to the cemetery. "Yeah it'd be easy, but my motto is 'they don't harm humans, then they can live'."

Dean was about to respond to her statement when a demon, at least that's what Sam and Dean thought it was walked over and greeted Buffy.

"Hey Buffy," he said.

Buffy grinned. "Hey Clem. Did you need something?"

The demon smiled but shook his head. "Naw, just saw you patrolling and thought I'd say hi, and warn you that Spike was looking for you," at Buffy's eye roll he went a little sheepish, "I, ah, guess you ran into him then?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we did," she told the gentle demon, "Was there anything else you needed?"

Clem shook his head, "Nah, I just wanted to let you know about Spike. I'll see you later Buffy."

"Bye Clem," Buffy waved as her friend left.

As soon as Clem was out of earshot, her brothers turned to her with curious and shocked gazes. "What was that?" Sam asked, "I thought demons were incorporeal."

"Well, only demons from the actual Hell are incorporeal," Buffy explained as they began walking, "those that are corporeal are from other dimensions."

"Oh," was all the response she got from either brother as she led them to the Bronze.

Buffy turned to her brothers with a smile, "Well, are you ready to patrol with me?" Without waiting for a word in from them, Buffy grabbed their hands and lead them inside the club. "Welcome to the Bronze."

At UC Sunnydale…

Riley had walked into campus thinking about what Buffy had just told him and the Scooby Gang. He shook his head. Buffy was more complicated than he had thought. When he had first met her, he had thought her to be a sweet innocent all-American girl, especially with her looks. But he soon found out different when he discovered she was the Slayer.

Yet, even when they did patrol, he still thought of her as an innocent damsel in distress. He couldn't think of her in any other way. Shit, even after he'd learned she and her friends had averted no less than four apocalypses he still hadn't changed his mind. He needed to be needed by his girlfriend and he needed to be her protector, and as long as Buffy was a slayer, she didn't his protection.

Earlier when Willow, Xander and Giles had mentioned Angelus/Angel, he had seen the both the pain and love in her eyes as she left the store. He then realized that Buffy was still in love with Angel. Why? He wondered, what made him so special? Sinking down to sit on a bench, he stared ahead to think about what he was going to say to Buffy.

At the Magic Shop…

John looked at his daughter's remaining friends and waited for them to explain. Deciding the long silence had been enough, he spoke up.

"What did Buffy mean you didn't meet Angelus when he was soulless?" he asked directly.

Giles looked up at his Slayer's father and sighed, "About three months after being called as the Slayer, and after having killed the master vampire known as Lothos, Buffy and her adoptive mother Joyce moved to Sunnydale, after Joyce and her husband divorced. During her first year here, she had run into Angel, the souled version of Angelus, and he had helped in averted two attempts on starting the apocalypse.

"During her second year here, Buffy and Angel started dating and patrolling regularly. That was when Spike and Drusilla came to town, in order to find a way to heal Drusilla. They did, by kidnapping Angel and using him and ritual that required the blood of Drusilla's sire. A few months later, Spike and Drusilla returned, this time with plans to resurrect the Judge, which they did," here John interrupted Giles.

"Buffy told me about the Judge," he said, "what else happened?"

This time Xander spoke up, "Well, all we know is that when dead-boy was cursed, the gypsies left a clause, if he'd had one moment of pure happiness, then he'd lose his soul. When Buffy turned 17, she and dead-boy," Willow covered Xander's mouth with her hand and threw him a glare that said shut up.

"Mr. Winchester," Willow continued, "all we know is that after Buffy had spent the night with Angel, he had had his one moment of happiness and made it his unsouled unlife's mission to torment Buffy because she made him feel human. When Angelus had opened Acathla, I had already begun working on the spell to restore his soul. Though by then it was too late, and Buffy had to kill Angel. Three months later the Powers that Be returned Angel from Hell and nine months later, after we destroyed the Mayor and Sunnydale High, Angel left for LA to continue working on his redemption."

At the Bronze…

Buffy walked up to the bar and ordered three bottled waters, her brothers following right behind her. She was about to turn to hand them over when her Slayer sense went off.

"Well, well, well," Buffy groaned at the sound of that voice. "Looks like you've moved up in the world hanging out with these hotties Fluffy."

Buffy turned and threw the owner of the voice a death glare. "What do you want Harmony? Done slumming with Spike?"

Harmony growled in anger. "Don't talk about my blondie bear that way Slayer. He's way better than your 'Angel'."

At that Buffy full blown laughed. "Didn't your 'blondie bear' tell you?" she paused, "My 'Angel' is his sire's sire, which makes him your grand-sire."

Harmony suddenly went into game face and threw herself at Buffy and before she knew it, Mr. Pointy had been shoved straight into her undead and unbeating heart. Buffy stepped back to avoid breathing in the dust and shook her head as she grabbed the water and handed two of the bottles to her brothers.

Sam looked shocked, in all his nearly seventeen years he'd never seen anything like that. "What was that?"

Buffy turned and grinned at her brothers. "That was what happens to an Aurliean Vampire when they are sta…" she paused then muttered, "Dammit. What the hell is he doing here? He knows this is my territory." She then swept out of the Bronze, her brothers in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewer Responses **

_WhiteTwitch- Hehehe, you'll find out in this chapter. I promise. _

_Yuzznut– Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad to get any feedback from my readers….unless it's just pointless flaming. _

_Elena- You asked and I delivered, enjoy the newest installment. _

_Revavie- Wow! Thanks for the wonderful review. I am glad to hear that this is unusual compared to the other Supernatural/Buffy crossovers out there. Thanks for the compliment on my writing as well. It's nice to hear. _

_Er- here's the update to make your day, and I did have a great holiday with my family. Thanks for asking. _

_Will-Lehane- Thanks for the review. Keep reading. _

_Becomingwhaturmeanttobe- Thanks. _

_Goddessa39- Am I that transparent? LOL! And yeah I do love that pairing, much more than Spuffy or if she were paired with Riley (shudders at that thought). And if you haven't seen Supernatural, where have you been girl. It's on Thursday nights at 9 on the CW. _

_Silent Me- Thanks for reviewing. _

_Spuffyshipper- Thanks, and as for the Harmony thing? Yes, she was sired by Spike during the whole graduation battle at the end of season 3. And the part where Sam was born in '84? Well that was a typo on my part, I meant to put '83, cause I'm trying to follow canon timelines. Which means that Dean was born in '79, Buffy in '81, and Sam in '83. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

As Buffy and her brothers walked out of the Bronze, her sixth sense picked up even more. She looked all around the area, but upon seeing no one, she grew irritated. She crossed her arms and huffed before yelling out, "Angel, get your ass over here now. I so don't have time for this."

A few moments later, a tall, dark haired man wearing a pair of black slack, a black dress shirt and a black trench coat walked out of the alleyway into the light of the streetlight with a grin on his face. "Hello beloved," he said as he stopped a few feet short of Buffy.

Buffy raised an eyebrow as his endearment for her. He hadn't called her that in a long time, something was up. "Angel, what are you doing here? You're not in trouble and need my help are you," she asked worriedly.

Angel chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm not in trouble. I came to see you because I have some news for everyone," he admitted, looking Buffy straight in the eye.

As Buffy looked into her ex-boyfriend's eyes, she noticed something she had never seen in them before: happiness, genuine happiness. But how could Angel be happy, unless… "Goddess," she whispered as she realized there was something else in Angel's eyes as well, not the madness she had always seen in his eyes when he was Angelus, but calm, and there was no internal fighting. "You're soul's permanent?"

He just nodded in confirmation. "You can call Wesley and Cordelia if you want to be sure," he told her calmly, knowing that she'd want confirmation from some old friends, and not just trust his word. He knew that she knew when it came to Angelus it was better to be safe than sorry.

Buffy looked as if she wanted to believe him whole-heartedly, but with her past experience in fighting Angelus, she knew she had to be sure. She was about to reach into her purse and grab her cell phone when the sound of someone clearing their throat made her pause and look behind her.

"Oh Goddess, I can't believe I forgot," she turned back to Angel, "Angel, these are my brothers; Dean Winchester, who's older than me by two years, and Sam, who's two years younger. Guys, this is Angel, one of my best friends and my ex-boyfriend. Now, if you three will excuse me, I have a phone call to make. I'll be right back," she said as she walked a few feet away for some privacy.

The next few moments were a little tense for both the brothers and Angel. Neither had any clue as to what to say to one another, so the silence was a little awkward.

"So," Dean began, trying to act nonchalant. After all, with the research their dad, Pastor Jim and Bobby had them do over the summers, he had read a lot about Angelus, and just being in the guy's souled presence was enough to make him nervous. "You dated my little sister?"

Angel nodded, "I did." He was able to detect the slight hint of nervousness coming from both of Buffy's so-called brothers, but as he caught their scent, he knew it to be the truth. He wondered what the whole story was, but could wait for Buffy to tell him later. "But that was…" Angel wasn't able to finish his sentence before the 100 lbs blonde came at him and jumped onto his back squealing in delight.

"I can see it's real, but I can't believe it!" she exclaimed happily, as she dropped from Angel's back. "Are you back? For good?"

Angel sighed as he wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist, "That's what I wanted to talk to you and the gang about. Are they still at the Magic Box?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, do you wanna walk over or do you have your car?" she questioned as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

Dean and Sam watched, in shock, as their sister was being more than friendly with a vampire. Neither of them had ever considered the fact that vampires were real until they had heard of the Slayer and met up with their sister. This was going to take some getting used to. Not only that, but ninety-nine point nine percent of the vampires are supposed to be vicious creatures and soulless. Yet from what Buffy said, Angelus, or Angel as she called him, had been cursed with his soul, and now instead of cursed, it had been bound to his body by the powers-that-be.

As they stood on the sidewalk, Dean shook his head. His little sister, he still could hardly wrap his mind around that. Well she wasn't so little anymore and she was a chosen warrior for the light side. Sam on the other hand watched in amazement and with a little bit of hope. Maybe just maybe his family would be able to finally settle down and hunt for whatever had killed mom. Maybe, even though they were hunting they would be able to lead a semi-normal like his big sister was doing. As he watched his big sister and her soulmate… and what an oxymoron that was considering vampires are not supposed to have souls, he could tell that while souled, Angel wouldn't let anything happen to Buffy if he could prevent it, and that he also understood her; unlike that army brat, Riley.

"Let's take the car, it'll be faster," Angel replied as he turned to Dean and Sam and told them to, "come on if you want a lift."

As they followed Angel and Buffy to Angel's car, none of them were aware of what was occurring at the Magic Shop. Inside the Magic Shop, John Winchester was trying to come to terms with what was being told to him by his daughter's friends and mentor. His daughter, he'd only really known her for a day and she was this ball of energy all wound up into this classic 'California' or 'girl-next-door' look that was more deadly to the creatures of the night than he and his boys. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his mind and a smile formed on his face.

The Demon's going to rue the day he messed with my family, the thought flittered through John's mind. "John," the sound of his name caused him to look up and over at his daughter's watcher.

"Sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind right now," John admitted sheepishly as he looked at his daughter's best friends. "I guess I still haven't been able to shake the possibility that this is all a dream. Ever since my wife was murdered by a demon my boys and I have been hunting anything supernatural…"

"What?!" Giles asked curiously. Upon hearing that John's wife, Buffy's real mother, was murdered by a demon and that her father and brothers were demon hunters, it explained why Buffy spoke freely about their actual work in front of them. "Mr. Winchester…" "John." "John, then, do you think you could tell me how your wife was killed, I maybe able to help you figure out which demon you're looking for."

John's eyes lit up with hope for the first time in years. "Mr. Giles…" "Rupert, I insist." "All right, Rupert, since my wife was murdered, I thought that my boys were the only pieces of her I had left, and now to find our daughter, alive; and the Slayer, well it's given me more hope then you could imagine," he admitted to the Scoobies. He would've said more but the sound of someone walking into the store stopped them.

The group whirled around and watched as Dean, Sam, Buffy and Angel walked into the store. Willow grinned when she saw Angel, but Xander and Giles looked wary. John looked at the newcomer who had his arm wrapped around his daughter's waist and decided he'd reserve judgment until after he had time to talk with the guy. Anya looked from Angel to Buffy and grinned, hopefully her Xander would get over his stupid possessiveness over Buffy. Tara, who was a little more adept at magic than Willow, could tell that Buffy and Angel's auras meshed together perfectly, much more than Buffy and Riley's ever did.

"Hey guys," Buffy said feeling slightly uncomfortable. Something told her that she had been the main focus of the conversation between the Scoobies and her father. "Look who showed up with his soul bound and the curse gone?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Giles pulled his glasses off his face and began to furiously clean his glasses. "Are you sure the soul's permanent dear girl?" he questioned nervously. While he didn't hold any particular affection for the vampire he knew his slayer was still very much in love with him and loathe he was to admit it, he knew that it wasn't the souled version of the vampire that killed his Jenny.

Xander, who had finally gotten over that crush he had on Buffy had finally realized that the souled vampire wasn't so bad; and if he was able to make his best friend/surrogate sister happy then he was all for it. He had seen what she was like with Riley and had seen how angry she got when Riley was condescending and treating her as if she weren't a slayer and couldn't handle herself. He was about to respond to Buffy and Angel's little bomb shell when Buffy beat him to the punch.

She was grinning ear to ear as she answered, "I'm positive Giles. I even called Cordy and Wes to be sure and they said that they went to the Oracles for the PtB to be sure that Angel's soul was permanent. And they confirmed it."

Giles nodded and placed his glasses back onto his face. "Be that as it may, I think we should be doubly sure. You remember the last time," he turned to Willow and Tara, "is there a spell or something similar that would help you check for his soul and whether it's permanent?"

Tara and Willow looked at one another and then at Giles nodding their agreement. Tara, who was able to see a person's aura, knew that the soul was there otherwise she wouldn't be able to see his aura. "Mr. Giles, t-t-t-the s-s-s-soul is there, but I'm not sure if it's permanent," she said, then looked at Buffy with a smile, "though it is reaching out for yours Buffy."

Buffy looked shocked. If what Tara said was true, then that meant that she and Angel were soul mates. The thought made Buffy even happier than she had been when she found out that Angel's soul was bound. She was about to say something, but was cut off when there was a flash of light.

As everyone re-opened their eyes, they saw what looked like a middle aged man dressed in a trench coat and fedora. Buffy, Angel, John, Dean and Sam's eyes all widened as they recognized the PtB spokes-demon.

"All right Whistler, what is it this time?" Buffy asked, her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face.

Whistler moved his head and smiled at the Slayer and the Vampire who was standing behind her. "The Powers just wanted to tell you that they are pleased with the way things are going, and decided to give you and Angel-boy here a gift."

Xander spoke up, though is

"Congrats on the permanent soul dead-boy," he said with a slight grin as he leaned against the wall.

Angel looked at Xander and not sensing anything hostile from the younger man, returned the grin. "Thanks Xander, and stop calling me 'dead-boy', it gets annoying," he paused as something he had forgotten resurfaced. "Besides you don't want me calling you 'soldier boy' or 'hyena boy', do you?" he challenged the dark haired twenty-year-old.

Xander hung his head. The girls didn't know that Xander still had the memories of being the soldier from Halloween, nor did they know that he retained skills from that soldier, or that he still had some of the memories from when he was possessed by the hyena. While he violently disliked Angel, he knew the master vampire was right. He was about to reply to Angel's comment when the door opened and Riley Finn stepped inside.

The group looked at Riley, who had noticed Angel and the fact the dark haired vampire had his arms wrapped around Buffy's waist. His eyes then flickered to Buffy's face. Yes, there was shock on her face, but there was also a happiness in her eyes that just wasn't there when they were together. He knew then that his decision to leave with his unit and to break it off with Buffy was the right thing to do.

"Buffy, could I speak with you for a moment, alone please," he asked, his feet shuffling back and forth.

Buffy nodded and followed Riley outside. As the door shut behind them, Buffy placed her hands in her pockets as they both spoke at the same time, saying "I think we should break up" and "I'm not what you need in your life".

When they had both realized what they had said, the two laughed slightly. "I think we both had the same idea," Buffy said with a sad smile.

Riley nodded. "Seems so. Look Buffy, I am sorry I couldn't be the kind of guy you needed. If you ever need help…" he trailed off, but he meaning was clear to both of them. If the Scoobies ever needed more reinforcements she could count on him and his crew.

"Thanks Riley. I appreciate that," she told him, and she really did mean it. "Be careful out there, and the same goes for you, if you need help, just call okay?"

Riley smiled at her. For some reason it didn't seem to hurt as bad to let her go. But at least it wasn't bitter and they could still remain friends. He shook her hand in fair well and then left. After a few moments, Buffy walked back inside to find that everyone had taken seats.

Happy now that she didn't have to worry about Riley and that she could really have a relationship with Angel, Buffy smiled as she joined her family- her real and pseudo fathers, John and Giles; her real and pseudo brothers, Sam, Dean and Xander; and her pseudo sisters, Anya, Willow and Tara; and her boyfriend, Angel.

As she sat down on Angel's lap, she said, "All right, now that everyone is here, does anyone have anything to say about Angel and I getting back together and Riley and I breaking up?" When no one spoke up, she nodded, "Good, now let's see if we can't find a way to get rid of ADAM." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviewer Responses**

_Thanks to Jeff Hardy Fan31, Candy Dreamer77, B Oots, and iamkagomeiloveinuyasha for their wonderful reviews. Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter._

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

_Five years later… October 31st, 2007_

It had been five years since Sam, Dean and John had rediscovered their long lost family member, Sam and Dean's middle sibling, Rachel Elizabeth Winchester, a.k.a. Buffy Summers. And it had only been 4 years since Sam had fought with their father, John, about whether he could go attend Stanford University on the full ride academic scholarship. Now, as he was walking back to the apartment he shared with his long time girlfriend, Jessica Moore, he sorely wished he and his father had been able to work out their differences.

After nearly three years of dating, Sam was finally going to pop the big question and the only members of his family who knew, was also the only other family members who would speak with him, and that was his big sister Buffy, her husband Angel; the vampire whose soul had been anchored, and who had been turned into a human male version of the Slayer when he and Buffy had defeated the Hell Goddess Glorificus, and their kids- Dawn Marie and Connor Liam.

"Jess, I'm home babe, you here?" his voice rang through the house as he walked in the door.

Since the First had destroyed the council and his sister and her friends had taken over the Council, Buffy's first request, one that was granted with no question was to put her family on the council payroll. A fact that Sam was extremely grateful about. He was happy knowing his brother and father didn't have to continue with their credit card scams or even with their impersonating Federal or State Agents. They were able to get in, get the job done and leave.

"In here sweetie," Jess' reply came from the living room. "We have visitors."

Sam's curiosity and threat level went up. He knew Jessica could handle herself; after all she had been one of the few potentials who had some how escaped the original council's notice, like his sister had. When it was discovered that she was a slayer, Sam offered to be her watcher. After all, he had both the background in research and the physical training. While he didn't know it, Buffy felt better knowing that her brother was with a slayer who would watch his back, and also that a new slayer would have someone competent teaching her.

Sam walked into the living room and was bowled over by two brunette bundles of energy. "Whoa," he called out as he was knocked onto his butt. He grinned knowing it was his niece and nephew. "Calm down munchkins. I'm happy to see you too," he said hugging them.

He rose up from his position on the floor, picking up the three year olds up in his arms as he stood, and turned to look at his sister and brother-in-law, "Hey Angel, Buffy. What are you two doing here?" he questioned curiously, he was about to add more when Buffy cut him off.

Buffy looked from Sam to Angel and back to her baby brother. "Let's talk outside," she told him.

Sam raised an eyebrow but nodded to his sister and after setting the kids down onto the couch and followed her onto the balcony. As soon as the door was shut, Sam spoke up. "All right, what's wrong Buffy? I didn't think we were getting together until Thanksgiving?"

Buffy sighed. "Sam, I've been having Slayer dreams," Sam's eyebrows shot up a notch and his hands became sweaty, "In the dreams I keep seeing you lying on your bed, with Jessica pinned to ceiling, her stomach slashed and on fire. Just like what I've heard Dean and Dad say happened to mom…"

"No," Sam's voice filled the afternoon air with it's denial. "No, no, no. It's not real, the dreams can't be real."

His sister reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. "Sam, honey, calm down. Remember when we first met and Tara told you she could sense your power," Buffy's calm and centered voice caused Sam to look down at his older, yet shorter sister, and he nodded.

"Of course," he ran his right hand through his hair, tousling and giving it more of the bed head look that came naturally to him. "Damn it!" He looked at Buffy, "Tell me we can change this."

Buffy shot him a deadly smile, "We'll change it baby brother, and we'll make the demon pay for messing with our family."

As she spoke those words, Sam knew that she was right. After all, forewarned is forearmed right? Which meant that since Buffy knew that the visions were real, then she most likely had Willow do that mojo she does so well to protect them. "Did you have Willow…"

"Work some of her mojo?' Buffy grinned and nodded. "Of course, but we're not going to take any chances. Angel, the kids and I are staying here with you two."

At that Sam grinned. It felt good to know that at least some members of his family accepted his choice and even supported it. It also was good to know that he had his big sister and brother-in-law watching his back.

The two siblings then walked back inside, Sam telling Buffy about his score on his LSAT test, 174 out of 180, and that as he and Jess were heading out to a Halloween party and celebrate…and that yes, she and Angel were more than welcome to join them. So, after having Willow teleport in to pick up Connor and Dawn, both couples got ready to head to the party.

Buffy had dressed up as a blonde version of 'Selene' from the movie Underworld, which of course Angel dressed up as Michael Craven. Sam and Jessica both dressed up as a doctor and his nurse. The two couples went out and joined Sam and Jess's friends at the bar. As they walked in, Sam's friend Josh immediately got them each a shot of whiskey.

"So," Jessica said as she took her shot glass and raised it in the air for a toast, "here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory."

Sam rolls his eyes, but picks up his shot glass, as does everyone else. "All right, all right it's not that big a deal," he added just before they all took their shots.

Jessica, not one to let her boyfriend's accomplishments go unnoticed, decided to continue on anyway, "He acts all humble but he scored a 174."

Josh looked suitably impressed. "Mmm," Josh said as he put down his shot glass, "Is that good?"

"Scary good," Jess nodded in agreement with their friend's assessment. Internally though she was shaking her head. He knew how smart Sam was. Why did he have to sound so surprised?

As Josh got off the barstool and slung an arm around Sam's shoulder, "See there you go, you are first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want."

"Actually I got an interview here…Monday. If it goes ok I think I got a shot at a full ride next year," Sam informed the rest of his group. However he had this sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't be making that interview.

Jess on the other hand wasn't worried for her boyfriend and her watcher. "Hey it's gonna go great," she told him as she took his hand into her own.

"Jess is right Sammy. I know you're going to do well. Besides," Buffy added with a smirk, "Who else would Dean, Dad and I get to represent us when the police are acting like they did in Sunnydale?"

Sam chuckled. He knew she was right. Most lawyers, unless they were from Wolfram and Hart wouldn't believe what Buffy and the others told them. "I know, and it better go ok."

Josh, not knowing the family dynamics, ignored that what Buffy and Sam had just said, and continued on, "So, how does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?"

"I wouldn't know," Sam replied as he sipped his beer, "Buffy and Angel are the only ones who know."

"And we're damn proud of you aren't we," Buffy shot Angel a look to which he rolled his eyes.

"Buffy's right, you are the only person in the family who has even come close to finishing college," He added as he raised his own beer. Even after five years, Angel still felt a little uneasy whenever he was in the presence of any member of her family. But it had lessened the more he had hung out with her brothers; especially after he had shanshued.

"Why don't your dad and brother know?" Josh asked curiously, a look of incredulousness on his face. "If I were you, I'd be gloating."

Sam shared a look with Jessica, Buffy and Angel, all of whom knew the real reason Dean and John didn't know. "Because we aren't exactly the Brady's™," he answered as he threw a handful of peanut shells at his friend.

Josh just shook his head. "And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" He asked as he began to head over to the bar.

Sam groaned as both he and Jess replied, "No, no."

Jess then moved so she was sitting sideways in Sam's lap, "Seriously. I'm proud of you and you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it."

"What would I do without you?" Sam asked with a huge grin, much to the delight and amusement of his older sister.

Jess rolled her eyes playfully and replied, "Crash and burn," as she pulled his head down for a kiss.

Buffy shot Angel a knowing look and said in a teasing tone, "Remember when we were young and in love like that?"

Angel put on a mock thoughtful expression, "You mean just this morning?" he asked, playing along with Buffy's comment.

Buffy nodded. "Mhmmmm. I mean this morning," she snuck another glance at her baby brother and added, "Come on, let's leave them alone and dance."

The next three hours flew by as the two couples spent time catching up on their lives and just took time to relax. It had been a while since they had gotten together and just hung out. However, as 11pm rolled around Jessica and Buffy shared a look that only Slayers had, one which showed their need to hunt.

So along with their men, the two slayers went on patrol through the alleys and graveyards around Stanford before heading back to Sam and Jess' apartment. The two couples fell fast a sleep.

Two hours after turning in for the night, the sound of someone breaking into the apartment woke all four of the sleeping occupants. Sam and Angel were the first ones in the front of the apartment and tackled the intruder.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" the voice of the intruder startled Sam and Angel enough that he was able to get out from beneath them.

That was just when the light was turned on by Buffy and Jessica. It was then that the two couples saw who the intruder was.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy and Sam said as they stared at their older brother.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I was looking for a beer. What about you Buffy, what are you and Angel doing here?"

"We came to visit Sam," Angel replied as he and Sam both moved to stand next to their significant others.

That was then that Dean noticed Jessica, who was wearing her short sleep shorts and her cut off Smurfs® shirt. "And who would this be?" he asked with a more than casual interest look in his eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica. Jess, this is mine and Buffy's older brother Dean."

"Wait," Jessica smiled a little nervously. "You're brother Dean? The one both you and Buffy have told me about?"

Sam and Buffy nodded as they and Angel turned their attention back to Dean. "What's going on Dean? Why are you here?" Sam asked as he walked over and put his arm around Jessica. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of Jessica."

Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam willing told his girlfriend the family secret? That was a change. If there was one family rule Sam hated, but stuck too, it was the number one rule, 'We do what we do and shut up about it'. He then shrugged, ok if that's how little brother and little sister wanted to play it.

"Fine, dad's missing and he hasn't been home in a few days," he told them. He expected Sam, Buffy and Angel t force him outside and join him, but what he didn't expect was Jessica's reply.

"What was he hunting Dean?" she asked, straight to the point as always.

His eyes grew wide for a few moments before he looked over his brother, sister and her husband before the words, "She knows about the family business?" left his mouth.

Buffy looked over at Sam, a decidedly mischievous twinkle in their eyes as they realized they had some good blackmail material on their big brother. "Yes, Jessica knows about the family business. She's a slayer as well; Has been since Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies closed the Sunnyhell Hellmouth and awoke all the Slayers."

Ok all of this serious talk was quickly heading towards a chick flick moment, which he REALLY wanted to avoid. "I thought you wanted a normal life?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, I wanted safe. I wanted to be able to at least try and make a go at getting what I wanted. I never stopped hunting, training or doing the necessary precautions Dean. I just wanted to be able to settle down and have one place to call homebase," Sam explained as everyone began moving to sit down in the chairs and on the couch. Sam pulled Jessica to sit on his lap as Angel did the same with Buffy.

"So are you going to tell us what you and Dad were hunting?" Buffy asked the question on everyone's mind.

Dean shook his head to clear his mind. "I don't know what Dad was hunting because I was on my own job in New Orleans," he replied as he pulled the tape recorder out of his jacket pocket.

"Dad actually let you go out on job by yourself?" Sam asked incredulously.

An indignant look made its way onto Dean's face as he replied, "Dude, I'm 26. I can hunt on my own."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Dean it's not safe to hunt alone. Hell even with my 200 plus years of experience, Buffy and Jessica's power as slayers, and Sam's training, none of us patrol or hunt alone," he explained.

"Wait," Dean raised a hand and continued, "Jessica's a slayer? Does that mean Sam's her Watcher?" A slow smirk made its way onto Dean's lips.

He would've continued had Sam not smacked him upside the head. "Dude, don't even think of saying what I know you're thinking."

"What, I didn't say a thing!?" Dean replied indignantly. How dare Sam insinuate he had been making lurid comments… well ok, maybe he was insinuating it a liiiiiiiittle teeny tiny bit.

Angel chuckled at the sibling display. He had had that kind of relationship with his younger sister Kathy, before he had been turned into Angelus and killed his entire family. "Angel," he looked down at his wife who had a curious look on her face.

"It's nothing beloved; it's just that my sister and I had a similar relationship before I was turned," he replied in answer to her unsaid question.

Buffy covered her mouth with her hand to hide the grin on her face as she realized that while what Angel said was true, it was also true of the relationship he shared with Spike and Xander; though at times the three of them really did dislike one another. "So you're saying you're not like this with Xander and Spike?"

At the sound of those two names, Angel growled. "No I am not. You know we don't get along. The only reason I tolerate them is because you consider them friends and we are mated. I wouldn't trust Spike with a ten foot pole, and Xander, well I really don't think he's ever gotten over you."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Angel, you know you're it for me. I consider Xander and Spike to be good friends, maybe even brothers. Now stop being a big baby and come help me pack," she looked over at her brothers and future sister in law, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Jessica nodded and decided that the two brothers needed some time to themselves, so she excused herself as well to start packing for herself and Sam. She kissed Sam on the lips before walking into the hall and to their bedroom. As soon as Buffy, Angel, and Jessica left, Dean looked at Sam with a 'What the hell?' look.

Sam returned that look with one of his own and said, "Hey, don't give me that look; you hadn't called me in all of the years I've been here. I thought Buffy told you that Jess was one of her 'girls', as she refers to the mini slayers."

Dean looked down. He felt like a total heel for the way he and his dad had treated Sam about his need to attend college. The only reason they didn't want him to go to college is because they didn't want to let him out of their sight. He had no one to watch his back while he was at school. Now he finds out that Sam was about to go into Law School and get his law degree, all so that he could join the legal and research side of the Council and keep his family from being sent to jail.

"Yeah, about that…" Dean began, only to be cut off when Sam said, "Dean, stop, it's all water under the bridge. Buffy and I talked and she explained to me what she thought Dad really meant. The only reason I never called was because, well, because I thought neither of you wanted to hear from me."

When he heard that and the hurt inflection in Sam's voice, Dean winced. _Awww Sammy, you know we didn't mean that. Dad and I just wanted to keep you safe,_ he thought. He was about to speak up when Buffy and Angel came walking out, her arm linked through one of his. "Well, you two ladies ready to go?" Angel grinned, showing both brothers he was joking.

Sam and Dean both rolled their eyes. Over the last few years they had gotten to know the former brooding vampire, they had come to like the man who had married their sister and as with Spike and Xander, they had come to think of him as another brother. Buffy had to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up inside her.

"All right, enough of this bitch-fest," Dean looked from one member of his family to the other, "Let's pack up and go get Dad, all right?"

There was a round of "ayes" throughout the apartment as the siblings, plus the two significant others, began to file out the door and two their vehicle; Dean and Angel's "babies".


End file.
